


Oh, Mr Officer

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus wants to roleplay. Things are going good until Alec starts pointing out the plot holes in his scenario. Cue: humor.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Oh, Mr Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the otp prompt generator 😂

‘’Oh, Mister Officer,’’ purred Magnus as he was being bent over and a tall man stepped behind him, deciding to search him right there on the spot. Magnus smiled when he felt the officer’s strong hand sliding down his back and then he pushed his ass back a little bit and grinned because he earned a small moan from the other and he then grinned. Oh, that was it,  _ yes _ , he was going to get out of this one for a good behaviour as he was intending to be a very good boy for the officer that was now searching him, tapping his sides and he moaned happily when he felt the man’s strong hands on his hips.

‘’Spread your legs,’’ said the voice above him and Magnus wiggled his ass, but the other was having none of it and he just bent over again, now pushing him harder down and Magnus felt his strong body being pressed against his and he grinned - oh, he enjoyed being pressed down just like this and he just wished that the officer would strip him naked and- ‘’You’re going to listen to me,  _ yes _ ?’’ asked officer Lightwood and Magnus whined a little bit. ‘’Hands stay behind you,’’ he said and pointed to the handcuffs and Magnus tried to get free, but the shackles around his wrists were there to remind him who was in control. Not that he really minded it and he shuddered.

‘’Oh, officer Lightwood, I’d be very happy if you’d search my body whole night,’’ moaned out Magnus shamelessly and Alec only lifted himself again and scoffed. He wasn’t going to let  _ Bane _ get the best of him and he just ignored him and continued the search, pushing Magnus back down and kept holding his back with one of his hands, while he spread his legs with his other hand and then grinned because he had to admit it - Magnus looked lovely like that and he continued with the search, not so gently running his hands over Magnus’ ass, giving it a gentle squeeze and the one beneath him groaned. ‘’Oh, I don’t think that’s how you-’’

‘’Shut up,’’ said Alec and then smacked Magnus across the ass and Magnus shuddered. Alec leaned lower and then grabbed a handful of Magnus’ hair, gently tugging his head back and that sent shivers down Magnus back - he liked that a bit too much and a grin tugged at his lips. ‘’I need to do a very detailed search,’’ he mumbled and then released Magnus’ hair, dropping his hands on Magnus’ ass and squeezed the place. ‘’Not bad,’’ he said and Magnus chuckled.

‘’I like how you work me over, officer Lightwood,’’ said Magnus and Alec didn’t reply to that. Instead he spread Magnus’ ass cheeks a little bit and then grinned. Ah, it seemed that his search would have to continue with Magnus’ pants off and he huffed, ramming Magnus harder against the desk that he was bent over and Magnus wiggled his hips again, pressing up against his crotch. ‘’Oh, is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quieted him down with one final slap on his ass and Magnus happily whined - could he possibly get more? ‘’Mmm, more, I’ve been bad, haven’t I? You should punish me properly, officer,’’ he said and Alec cracked.

‘’Magnus, this is stupid,’’ said Alec suddenly, breaking out of his role and Magnus’ eyes widened, looking around this shoulder. ‘’I mean, I don’t know the Mundane police officers, but surely they wouldn’t do an entire search on you just because you were caught speeding?’’ he asked and then looked up and down his boyfriend and was shaking his head, Magnus rolling his eyes because  _ really?  _ The two of them were  _ roleplaying _ , but Alec was now starting to see the loopholes in Magnus’ script and he just had to say something and Magnus wanted to shut up Alexander because it was really hot right up before Alec decided to break out of his role.

‘’They do, they do,’’ carried Magnus on, but Alec was having none of it.

‘’And how do you just happen to know my name?’’ asked Alec and then hummed, tapping his lips with his finger and Magnus rolled his eyes again and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’I mean I haven’t told you, so-’’

‘’You have a badge.’’

‘’I don’t.’’

‘’Officers usually do so that’s how… can you please just not try to apply logic to this?’’ whined Magnus as he just wanted to get to the good part and Alec rolled his eyes. ‘’Come on, you were getting into the role so good, Alexander, please continue?’’ asked Magnus and pressed up against Alexander again, earning himself another gasp and the Shadowhunter narrowed his eyes. Yes, it was hot. But he still had questions and Magnus could just feel that Alec was still thinking. He wasn’t wrong and he whined when he saw that Alec wasn’t going to continue, clicking with his tongue.

‘’And it makes no sense,’’ he said and Magnus pressed his lips together. Now what - what didn’t make sense? ‘'Couldn't you just pay for the speeding ticket? It’s not that high fine to pay, is it?’’ he carried on and Magnus’ jaw dropped. Alexander was actually- ‘’You could easily pay for it, so-’’

‘’Of course,  _ duh.  _ This is why this is called a  _ roleplay _ and we just play a scenario,’’ he said and just wanted to laugh because Alexander was being ridiculous. ‘’It’s not meant to reflect real life, come on!’’ he carried on and Alec hummed again. Okay, now what?

‘’Okay, yeah, yeah… makes sense,’’ said Alec finally and Magnus smiled because it seemed that Alec was finally done complaining and he was very happy about that. Happily humming when he felt Alexander pressing up against him again and he pressing against Alexander again. ‘’So, the search,’’ carried on the hunter and tried to get back in character, but he still had many questions, though he tried not to think about them. ‘’I’ll have to search you, Bane,’’ he said when he remembered what Magnus wanted him to do before, following the script no matter how ridiculous it sounded. 

‘’O-oh?’’ asked Magnus, who was already one with his character again and he grinned. ‘’But I’m not hiding anything, am I?’’ he asked and then looked around his shoulder. ‘’You’ve done such a details search already, officer,’’ he carried on and Alec hummed, but wasn’t so convinced. ‘’I mean, there’s not many places I could…  _ oh, officer,’’ _ moaned out Magnus when Alec suddenly reached forward and then started undoing his belt, followed by the button of his jeans and the zipper. Before he gave Magnus any warnings, Alec pulled down his pants together with his underwear and then rammed him against the desk once more, making Magnus beneath him groan out loud and he then smiled.

‘’A more detailed search will be needed,’’ announced Alec and Magnus was beaming because he felt Alexander’s slender fingers sliding over his ass and he happily moaned in agreement, urging Alec to continue and Alexander was such a good boy because he did exactly what he wanted, leaned over to him again and then tugged on his hair. ‘’You’re in no position to make any noise, you’ve violated the law and now you’re under my command,’’ he said and Magnus groaned happily.

‘’Mmm, I’d gladly be-’’

‘’Shut up,’’ said Alec in his commanding voice again and Magnus was drooling because his darkest and deepest desires were coming true, happily pushed against the desk harder as Alec dropped down onto his knees and then Magnus felt anticipation growing, pushing up against his boyfriend, who was starting to feel stupid again - extremely stupid and he just shook his head. Maybe Magnus found this whole search hot and Alec did too to some point, but his other part of his brain - the  _ logical _ part of it couldn’t stop wondering and yelling at him just how little sense Magnus’ script had. 

‘’Officer? I’m not hiding anything,’’ said Magnus innocently,  _ too  _ innocently that it made Alec’s heart flutter a little bit, but he was soon reminded how dumb this whole thing was when it was his time to start talking again. ‘’I mean - just where could I possibly be hiding anything at his point?’’ asked Magnus, winking and wiggled his hips again. Alec took in a deep breath and then carried on even if his every cell protested, but it was for Magnus and he then cleared his throat.

‘’I haven’t searched you whole,  _ Bane _ ,’’ he said and then shuddered. ‘’I’ll search every nook and cranny until I-’’ started Alec and his voice trailed off. ‘’I, um, I’ll start here and-’’ he started and was about to spread Magnus’ ass cheeks apart, but he cracked and he looked up at Magnus, quickly going on his feet and he shook his head. ‘’Magnus, this is too stupid, you can’t possibly expect me to-’’

‘’Alexander-’’

‘’Magnus, I mean does it even make sense? For me to search… I mean… inside,’’ he started, but then stopped talking as embarrassment was kicking in again and he just couldn’t carry on. ‘’This-this is too much I can’t-’’

‘’It’s just a roleplay, darling, and-’’

‘’But a police officer won’t be going through your ass to search you, now will he?’’ snapped Alec and started walking around in circles. They were in Magnus’ office, the warlock changing it a bit with his magic so it looked a bit more like a police office so that it added to the atmosphere of the roleplay. But, Alec couldn’t get into it  _ again, _ so Magnus rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and he was soon uncuffed, pulling up his pants and he crossed his arms. So, it happened again. It happened more than once:

  1. when Magnus wanted them to roleplay a hot boss and a sexy secretary
  2. a hot teacher roleplay
  3. doctor and a nurse

you name it, Magnus tried it, but Alec always ended up ruining the fun by trying to apply logic to it and in the end Magnus just sighed and hid his face into his palms. So, this was going to be it, huh? In the end, Magnus rolled his eyes and started laughing loudly, while Alec was still going on and on about it how not logical the whole thing was and even though Magnus was tempted to tell him that it was just a fantasy, it was no use - Alexander was a tough cookie once he set his mind on something, so there they were. 

‘’Alexander, I get it, you can stop-’’

‘’And wouldn’t I have to take your statement first, or-’’

‘’Alexander,  _ stop it, _ ’’ said Magnus and started laughing even louder and in the end Alec stopped complaining, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and just looked down apologetically. He was feeling bad because he knew he always messed it up - Magnus wanted to try new things, but Alec couldn’t let his mind stop wandering and he sighed. ‘’Hey, it’s okay,’’ said Magnus and then cupped Alexander’s face. ‘’Really, I mean it,’’ he said and saw that Alec was feeling bad about it. ‘’Besides there’s one more roleplay that I want to try out - one that I’d love even more,’’ he said and Alec perked up.

‘’Oh?’’

‘’Yeah, in which you’re my loving boyfriend and you carry me to our room where you make love to me,’’ he said and Alec’s cheeks reddened - oh, he would have no problems with  _ that.  _ ‘’And you keep on telling me how much you love me.’’

‘’I love you,’’ said Alec and lifted Magnus up and the warlock started laughing - oh, so the roleplay was on already? He didn’t mind it at all, his loud laughter being heard all around the loft when Alec carried him straight to the bedroom and gently planted him on the bed, quickly crawling on top as well. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading  
Leave a comment if u liked it 😂😂😂


End file.
